


Tied Up in Knots

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, canonical elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy is a PhD candidate working on his final dissertation. While searching for a research observation site, a recommendation from Master's student Quatre Winner finds Heero reconnecting with former lover Duo Maxwell who he hadn't seen in twelve years and with whom he had a complicated history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece for the gorgeous work of art by Zethsaire viewable [HERE](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/post/61152800564/bound-heero-duo-fanart-for-the-gundam-wing) (NSFW). This story borrows some canon elements sort of loosely, but is pretty much AU.

The rope against his bare skin was smooth, but still bit into skin slightly as it was pulled taught, folded over itself into a knot. Careful hands continued to drag and pull and knot in smooth continuous motions until he was completely at their mercy. Warm legs pressed against his back, reclined as he was over them. “How do you feel?” 

“Vulnerable.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

***

The trip from L1 to L2 was thankfully short, and the shuttle relatively empty for a mid afternoon flight. Heero checked his watch as the automated voice announced preparation for standard docking procedures. His appointment at Knotted wasn’t for another hour, but Heero didn’t want to be an inconvenience by turning up late. He had gotten the name from Quatre Winner, a Master’s student he had struck up an easy friendship with quite by accident one afternoon in a cafe just off the university campus. Heero had been buried beneath research materials in the back corner, and Quatre had invited himself to sit, intrigued by the Before Colony research titles scattered across the table, which Heero had revealed he’d made unspeakable promises to gain access to. 

Briefcase in hand, Heero exited the shuttle port and flagged down a taxi which took him as far as the street Heero was looking for a no further. The road was quiet compared to the surrounding streets of L2, full of bustling people going about their day. Heero checked the address on the paper in Quatre’s neat cursive that had been tucked into his pocket. The outside of the building was unassuming. It reminded Heero of the old gentleman's clubs on earth that had no signage, but were recognizable to those who had the gift of membership. The doors were heavy oak. On either side was a window as tall as the door itself, darkly tinted, although the shape of well hung curtains could be seen faintly through. A small brass plaque just to the right of the door at eye level read Knotted and the unit number in neatly engraved block letters. Heero verified the number on the paper in hand, and sucked in a deep breath before pulling on the door.

The obvious weight of the doors was countered by the smoothness with which they opened. Inside the foyer was brightly lit, but sparsely decorated. The floor was a nearly seamless stretch of cream coloured tile - marble, Heero thought, maybe limestone. There was a reception counter built from dark wood, though it was unattended. To the left of the door were two low couches upholstered in a fabric similar to the colour of the floor and run through with gold thread. Heero sat, and waited for someone to retrieve him.

Heero wasn’t sure why, but he felt extraordinarily nervous. He felt confident in his research, and had years of previous research to prove both his knowledge and his capabilities, and yet… A few moments after Heero had sat, a door across the room clicked open and a man, perhaps a few inches taller than him, entered the foyer carrying a small tray with an earthenware tea set. He wore well tailored black pants that just brushed across the top of long, pale bare feet. His torso was bare, and a heavy chestnut plait hung along his back. When the other man took notice of Heero, he almost dropped the tray in hand. Heero’s eyes widened and his own body went stiff.

“Heero,” Duo breathed, gathering himself and steadying the items in hand. 

Heero rose, hands folded formally in front of him. “Duo.”

A confused smile slipped across Duo’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“I have an… appointment.”

“Oh.” Silence heavy with tension settled between them, and Heero dropped his eyes to the floor, heart racing hard within his chest. “If you don’t mind waiting a bit longer, I’m just finishing up with a client.” He padded on quiet feet across the room, disappearing behind a sliding bamboo floor. 

***

Heero had not seen Duo Maxwell in nearly twelve years. Their relationship was something of a sore point in Heero’s personal history, never fully capable of healing because the impact Duo had left during their time together had gone on to shape Heero’s choices long after their relationship had ended. The two men had met during a period of paramilitary work in the later years of the colony uprising. It was honestly luck and happenstance that they’d met and found one another to be a beneficial ally. After the colony conflicts came to an end, Heero and Duo had engaged in a relationship that burned hot and fast like a holiday sparkler, and in the end they discovered that while the sex was electric, a healthy friendship between them was never going to work. 

Duo had always been deeply philosophical. Coming from the streets of L2 as a child, he brought an enlightening perspective to how society worked as a whole. His regular reminders of the privileged life Heero led growing up on L1 with Odin, even if he hadn’t been the greatest father figure or role model, was one of the things that put such significant strain on their relationship. Yet, years later, when Heero had eventually chosen to pursue academics, it was his socially minded former flame who directed him towards social theory. Now, Heero was pursuing a Doctorate in studies related to sexual deviancy. It seemed almost fitting that he had arrived once more at Duo Maxwell’s door.

***

The minutes before Duo returned pass slowly, and despite his best efforts to be stoic, Heero was afraid of sitting in a room alone with Duo after so much time. What was more, given their history, Heero wasn’t sure that he could handle sitting in a room day after day watching Duo tie intricate knots across other people’s bodies. He should get up and walk out. Even entertaining Knotted as a potential research site after seeing Duo would most certainly be classified as a conflict of interest, and if discovered would sink Heero’s chances of completing his PhD. But while seeing Duo was a surprising punch to the gut, it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Heero wouldn’t deny that he still had feelings for Duo, that he wouldn’t object to rekindling what once was. Before a concrete decision could be made, the bamboo screen slid open once more, and Duo stepped into the room. 

“Let’s talk in the office.”

Office was not the most appropriate word for the room that Duo led Heero into. It was decorated similarly to the foyer, with low sofas and a coffee table between. There was a filing cabinet in the corner, and a detailed calendar illuminating the wall, different days lit with different colour, but there was little else. Duo gestured to the sofa and Heero sat. Thankfully or torturously, Duo sat opposite him, the coffee table filling the small space like an ocean. 

“So, your email mentioned that you’re doing research. I take it from your being at my little establishment that it pertains to sex and sexuality.”

“Deviance, actually.”

“Do you think what I do is deviant, Heero?”

“I think that even in our After Colony period of history, things that were once considered deviant are being viewed as deviant once again. While we may not think that relationships between persons of the same sex are unusual anymore, and while many forms of alternative sexual lifestyles - such as polyamorous relationships - are generally accepted, there remains a fear of those who participate in misunderstood bedroom practices that seems to come and go in waves. I believe we are currently in the midst of a rising fear of these types of practices.”

“Rope bondage has an incredibly long history, you know. Well beyond the Colony years. Well before the the golden age of the modern earth.”

“I do. But as I was saying previously, social perceptions to issues regarding sexuality tend to follow a wave. Where no deviance exists, deviance is created.”

Duo was contemplative. “I read your Master’s thesis,” he said suddenly. “It was good. Well researched. Unbiased. I learned a lot from it.”

“Thank you,” Heero replied. Duo’s praise cause a warmth to settle in his chest. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that this isn’t a suitable site for your doctoral research, though.” His tone wasn’t accusatory, but a simple statement of fact.

“It became very apparent to me while I was waiting,” Heero admitted. 

“And yet here you are.”

“Duo,” Heero began. He sighed heavily, and his previously stiff posture relaxed. “I wasn’t aware that this was your business when it was recommended to me. I was just as surprised when you came out into the foyer.” Heero rubbed his eyes. “To be fair, Duo, I think our personal history is less problematic than how hard it would be to keep things professional while watching you work.” A soft pink suffused Duo’s cheeks and he coughed. “Anyway, here is the proposal for my research, and what I would be doing while here. As this is your business and your clients, you get to have the final say-so on whether or not you’d allow me access.” Heero stood suddenly and went to the door. “I’ll expect to hear from you soon.”

 

By the time Heero returned to his off-campus apartment back on L1, a simple email from Duo reading, “No,” was waiting for him. While Heero was unsurprised, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

***

A few days later found Heero back in the cafe off campus, hidden away at his usual table in the back. The personal conflict with Knotted meant that Heero was back to the drawing board in finding a research site. 

“Heero!” a familiar voice called out, and Heero looked up to see a widely grinning Quatre weaving between the chairs and tables, a tall man behind him with a long sweeping fringe following closes behind. “Can we join you?” Quatre asked, gesturing between himself and his companion. 

“Of course. I’m not getting much work done anyway.” He made small stacks of papers and folders to make room for his friend. 

“So, how did it go? Did you land a research site?”

“Unfortunately no,” Heero said sadly. “They declined.”

“Really?” Quatre’s eyebrows jumped towards his hairline. He turned to look at his companion. “I didn’t think Duo would say no. I mean given what he does, and he’s so interested in the academia related to his work.” 

“How do you know Duo, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Quatre waved a hand absently. “Oh, you know. We met by chance. I was at a trade show, and we were standing next to each other at a booth and started talking. At the time it was very early in my experiences in the lifestyle, you know, and he was quite willing to answer all of my questions.”

“How long ago was that?”

Sea green eyes narrowed in thought and he turned once more to the man next to him. “When was that? I’ve been with Trowa now,” he touched the man’s hand and Heero gave the man a nod at the somewhat delayed and untraditional introduction, “for almost… nine years? It was just before that, so maybe ten years ago, I think? it’s hard to be sure; I feel like I’ve known him forever.”

Heero nodded. “He seems like the kind of man it would be beneficial to know.”

“Why did he decline?” Trowa asked. His gaze was direct and focused and made Heero suddenly feel uncomfortably bare before the two men. 

“Turns out there was a conflict of interest,” Heero replied, trying to make his voice light. There was an imperceptible shift in Trowa’s demeanor, however.

“You have a history.”

Quatre turned to face Heero with wide, interested eyes. “No. You know Duo?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

Trowa made a gesture that said go on, and Heero took a steadying breath before beginning.

 

***

When Heero finished talking, Quatre look rapturous. Trowa looked as though he understood the feelings that Heero was struggling with, and Heero briefly wondered if the other man had been involved with Duo himself at some time. “And without even realizing it, I threw the two of you together again.”

“I uh… I don’t think that’s quite what’s happened,” Heero said.

“You don’t plan on seeing him again?”

“Quatre, didn’t you hear that even their short meeting the other day was a bit of an emotional upheaval?” Trowa interjected.

“But if he’s still in love with Duo then he should at least go after him again!”

“Based on what? What if Duo is seeing someone? What if Duo doesn’t feel the same way about Heero -- sorry, Heero.”

“No. You’re right.” Heero smiled wryly. “And who says I want to risk getting involved with him again just to see our relationship go up in smoke?”

“You’re different people now.”

“Are we? You don’t really know me that well, Quatre.” 

“I can sense these things.”

Heero laughed. “I don’t doubt it.” He checked his watch and cursed. “Sorry, but I’ve got to run. I’m late for an appointment with Dr. Po. It was nice meeting you, Trowa.”

“At least attempt to make contact!” Quatre called as Heero weaved towards the door. 

***

Heero’s meeting with Dr. Po went well as to be expected. She was disappointed that a promising research site had turned out to be a dead end, but was pleased that Heero at least had a few other places in mind and had already set up an appointment with one proprietor for the following afternoon. 

“Honestly, Heero, I’m concerned about your ability to even get started on your writing if we can’t even get you into an observation site.”

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Heero said with a chuckle.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re a brilliant mind and you’re an excellent researcher. Your past work has gotten very high accolades and has even inspired some of my other graduate students to pursue particular areas of research. These things take time.”

“Dr. Po, do you mind if I ask you a person question?”

“About me or about yourself?”

“Considering it a hypothetical that could apply either way.”

“Okay. Go ahead.”

“If you were once in a relationship with someone that was quite tumultuous, and after a significant period of time you ran into them again by chance, and at such a time acknowledged that you still felt for them romantically, would you pursue those feelings or would you feel as though the past were too strong an indicator of what the future would be?”

Dr. Po folded her hands and touched a finger to her lips. She was quiet for a long time as she mulled the question over. It was obvious to her, Heero could tell, that the question was specific to Heero. Another minute passed and she sighed, letting her hands fall to her lap. “There are missing variables, Heero. Are your feelings all that matter in this scenario? If the feelings of the other person are unknown, I would first need to determine them before going forward. If that person did not return my amorous feelings, I would move on - or try as best I could. But if those feelings were returned… given time for growth and wisdom about the previous situation, I would at least acknowledge the past, yes, but not let it entirely dictate the future.” Dr. Po smiled. “Don’t you agree?”

Heero averted his gaze, watching a bird preen itself on a branch outside the window. Dr. Po had said almost exactly what Quatre and Trowa had said. It was good, sound advice; but Heero almost wished that they would tell him to walk away, forget it. Get over it, over Duo. “I’m finding it very difficult to argue,” Heero replied.

“Okay, well, I’m pleased that you have a meeting for tomorrow. Please let me know as soon as you can when you have an observation site organized so we can move forward and get you started on your research. And best of luck with whatever you decide in your personal life, Heero.”

***

It was dark when Heero arrived home at his apartment. He deposited his research materials on the kitchen table, stretching his arms over his head, revelling in the pull of muscle, crack of joints. Wandering into the small kitchen, Heero put the kettle on the stove and prepared some tea. The blinking red light of the answering machine caught his eye as he dumped a spoonful of leaves into the teapot.

> _Hi, Heero. It’s Duo. I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Quatre for your phone number. I’ve been thinking a lot about you since you stopped by the other day, and I’d like to get together for a drink or something. Talk. Catch up. Don’t feel obligated to say yes, but… I’ve missed you, y’know? Twelve years is a long time, and… Anyway. Call me back or send me an email or, hell, send word via Quatre. Okay._

The kettle on the stove was screaming, but for Heero it felt as though the volume on the world had been turned down. The message immediately following brought him back to the moment with startling speed.

> _Hi, Heero! It’s Quatre and Trowa! Duo called and asked for your number, I hope you don’t mind that I gave it to him - with a fair amount of eagerness, I’m not afraid to admit. This is a good sign! Don’t you dare say anything but yes to him. Waiting to hear all about it._

Heero rolled his eyes, the moment gone, and removed the screaming kettle from the stove.

 

He calls Duo in the morning. Duo’s voice is rough with sleep, and Heero’s mouth went dry at the sound. “Hope I didn’t wake you,” Heero says.

“Nah, it’s fine. Glad you called me back.”

“Glad you called at all.”

There was a moment before either said anything, simply listening to the other breathe on the other end of the line. “So, I know that it isn’t going to be easy to get together, what with you on L1 and me on L2, but I’ve got a couple days coming up, and I was just thinking…”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Heero replied, too quickly. What did it matter. Heero had all but admitted that he was still attracted to Duo while sitting in the office with him the week prior. 

“I’ll book a hotel room tonight so that’s set up before I leave.”

“No. If you’ve got a few days free, I’ll come and see you. I could use a break from research, and a change of scenery.”

Duo chuckled. “All work and no play,” he intoned playfully.

Heero laughed, too. “Something like that.”

“Stay with me while you’re here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Saves you some credits, and after all, isn’t it more convenient?”

“Don’t joke,” Heero said.

“Who’s joking?” Duo returned, equally serious.

Heero suddenly wasn’t sure that this was a good idea. It could either be a few days of quickly burning sparks or it could erupt in an argument that resulted in another twelve years of absence from each other’s lives. “I’ll give you a call when I’m at the shuttle station.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

***

“So you’re going there for three days?” Quatre said excitedly. “I’m so excited for you and I don’t even know what’s going to happen! Obviously I’m hoping for good things.”

Heero sighed fondly. “I don’t want to set myself for any sort of expectation. Right now it’s just visiting as friends. Whatever happens happens.”

“But obviously you’re hoping to get some. Trust me, Heero, you could stand to get laid.”

“Gee. Thanks.” An automated voice announced the arrival of the ten forty-five shuttle to L2. “Gotta go.”

Four hours later Heero stepped out of the shuttle filled with recycled air and too many bodies to see Duo waiting for him just beyond the sliding glass doors. His braid was slung over his left shoulder, golden and honey and brown against the apparent softness of the ash grey t-shirt and well worn jeans that hugged him in all the right places. When Duo’s eyes set on him, his mouth slipped into a warm familiar smile, and Heero felt his breath catch in his throat. 

“Hey, good flight?” Duo asked, reaching easily for the briefcase in Heero’s hand. “Hope you don’t mind walking for a bit.”

“After those tight shuttle seats I could stand to stretch my legs.”

Duo indicated the direction they needed to go with the nod of his head and they fell into step. All around them the residents of L2 bustled past in an effort to tend to their daily errands, but with Duo talking aimlessly about this and that, Heero felt like the sound on the rest of the world had been turned down. Duo made a comment related to Heero’s research, and when Heero didn’t answer, the other man touched the back of Heero’s arm and the sound of the people around them suddenly came rushing back and a warm heat crept across Heero’s cheeks.

“Sorry, I missed that.”

“I asked when you start doing your field observation.”

“Oh. In a few weeks. We’re still ironing out some details, and I have a couple more meetings with Dr. Po before I get the official go ahead.”

“Who did you end up talking to?”

“Khushrenada? I don’t know how well you know each other in the industry. I think it’ll be a good experience.”

“Treize Khushrenada is a class act. Couldn’t have recommended anyone better myself.”

Duo stopped, gestured at one of the colonies standard low rise apartment blocks. “Mi casa es su casa.”

They’re barely through the door when Duo steps into Heero’s personal space, brushes his nose along the curve of Heero’s cheek. “If I’m being too forward or presumptuous, Heero, tell me now.”

Heero inhaled hard and turned his head to capture slightly dry lips in his own. Duo made a sound, soft - barely audible - and wrapped a long arm around Heero’s shoulders. It wasn’t the best kiss they’d ever shared, but it was filled with familiarity, and before long hands were revisiting places long since forgotten. Several minutes passed and as Heero was pushing the soft fabric of Duo’s shirt over his head, he paused. “Maybe we should slow down a bit.”

Duo’s eyes went wide. “You’re serious.” Duo’s hand was deep in the back of Heero’s trousers, cupping his ass and doing a decent job of indicating what would happen once they reached a more horizontal surface.

“As much as I want to, Duo. It’s been twelve years, and I’m not exactly sure falling into bed together the first time we’re alone is the best course of action.”

Reluctantly, Duo removed his hands. “You got wise in your old age, Yuy.”

“Parts of me might not agree with that assessment.”

Duo chuckled and then leaned in close. “I’ll tell you one thing, Yuy. If I can’t get you into my bed, I am definitely going to get you into some rope.”

They take turns in the bathroom getting themselves together. Duo orders some Korean BBQ that he swears will change Heero’s life, and they spend the evening talking about school and work and life, interspersed with watching some B-grade movies that don’t really hold their attention, and they find themselves necking again like teenagers before long. 

Duo pulled away this time, eyes slow with lust. Heero’s mouth was softly swollen, and Duo cursed the gods that he liked this guy so much that he wanted things to work out this time around. “I’ll get you a blanket and some pillows. The sofa pulls out.”

When they woke up in the morning, Heero was pressed warm against Duo’s back, and neither said anything about their apparent inability to fake propriety. 

“Couldn’t handle the sofa?” Duo asked, offering an easy explanation for Heero’s presence in his bed. Heero murmured quietly, and pressed his cheek against the warm skin of Duo’s shoulder.

 

Duo got up to make scrambled eggs, toast, and hot coffee, collected the newspaper from the front door. They lay together in bed late into the afternoon, quietly dozing, sometimes chatting, Duo prodding Heero for answers to the crossword that he was only half working on. 

As the light shifted from the light glow of morning to the warmer light of afternoon, Duo rolled on his side and whispered hot in Heero’s ear. “Let me tie you up.”

Heero turned to look Duo in the face for several long seconds. “Right now?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t prepared.”

Heero rolled his eyes and laughed. He slid his hand across Duo’s bare abdomen and whisper, “Yes.”

***

Heero shouldn’t be surprised, but he is anyway when Duo pulled a long piece of bamboo from the closet and set it on the floor. “Lay down,” he instructs, and Heero does as he’s told, gooseflesh pimpling across his skin from the cold. Duo takes a moment to collect several lengths of rope from the bottom of the closet before joining Heero on the floor.

Beginning with Heero’s chest, Duo wrapped long lengths of rope around his abdomen, crossing up around his neck, and securing a knot in the middle of his sternum. From there he moved to Heero’s arms, securing them to the bamboo, fingers quick and careful, pulling firmly, but making sure there was still a bit of give in the rope. All along the way Duo would make sure that Heero was comfortable, that the rope wasn’t too tight, didn’t bite. Down his body Duo moved, passing the rope along Heero’s groin, creating an intricate lacing around his cock that was, while no hard, certainly interested in the careful touches and close proximity of Duo’s body. The final touches were Heero’s feet, secured together and then attached to the tie at the junction of his elbow. His body bent back, strangely arched, and fully on display.

Heero closed his eyes as he breathed through the pull of his muscles, listening to Duo checking over the knots, the tension in the rope, touching the exposed skin of Heero’s body freely. “How do you feel?” Duo asked.

“Vulnerable.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Heero responded without hesitation. 

Duo moved, sliding his legs carefully beneath Heero’s body, lifting and adjusting him at his will. He drew aimless figures on Heero’s stomach, watched Heero’s chest as it rose and fell with breath. “You look amazing like this. If you’d let me, I’d photograph you from every angle and plaster my apartment with the pictures.”

“Wouldn’t be welcoming for guests,” Heero quipped, and Duo chuckled.

“No. I suppose it wouldn’t be.”

Heero shifted, and Duo let his fingers drift lower, teasing. He used the end of his braid - something Heero had often enjoyed when they were much younger - tracing along the jut of his hips, the valley of his groin. Heavy blue eyes slid close and his breathing became erratic. “Are we just playing, Heero, or would you like for me to take care of you?”

“Whatever you’d like. I trust you Duo.”

“I loved you back then, you know,” Duo said abruptly, still using his braid as a makeshift paint brush, drawing a delicate pink flush along Heero’s body. “Sometimes I think that’s why it didn’t work out. I loved you too fiercely, and that made things needlessly complicated.”

“Loved?” Heero said through a gasp. “Does that mean you don’t love me now?”

“I was in love with the you I knew twelve years ago. I don’t know the present you.” He paused, leaning down to press a wet kiss against Heero’s temple. “Do you think things would work between us now that we’re older?”

Heero didn’t reply. It was more of a rhetorical question anyway, too difficult for either of them to say if a relationship were even possible. For now they had the moment, lazy days spent together enjoying each other’s company and bodies. Duo escaped from under Heero’s body and climbed over his restrained form.

***

The following day found the two wandering around Duo’s neighbourhood. Duo showed Heero a used book shop that had titles from the Before Colony era that were almost impossible to find. “Some of these would have been great for my Master’s thesis,” Heero enthused as he thumbed through a stack of titles. “But to get access to Before Colony work requires making some disturbing promises to other people. This is amazing.” 

Duo grinned as he watched the other man comb through the shelves with absolute rapture. It was almost strange, seeing Heero like this. He had become very much the academic; there were only the lingering traces of the paramilitary soldier Duo had met all those years ago; it was only because he knew what to look for that he could tell those traits were still there. 

As they moved about from shop to shop, Duo felt a familiar swooping sensation in his stomach, and he knew he would need to ask Heero before he left, not for fear that he would never find an opportunity again. 

Later that evening at the shuttle port, Duo kissed Heero hard. “I know Treize and your research is going to keep you busy for the foreseeable future, but do you think you’ll have any time to swing by for a visit every now and again?”

“I don’t know,” Heero said, leaning in for another kiss. While things had been sloppy and uncoordinated at first, it didn’t take long to return to their familiarity, and Duo’s kisses had always been intoxicatingly good. “I could probably be persuaded.”

“I mean,” Duo said, folding his arms around Heero’s hips. “If it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“I think maybe you’re concerned that I’ll somehow become a part of Treize’s polyamorous wonderland and you’ll lose me forever.”

“It is a distinct possibility. I’ve said it before, but that man has some serious class. You wouldn’t even know it had happened.” Duo paused. “But I’m serious, Heero. Even these couple of days… I don’t want to have you walk into my life again another twelve years down the road.”

Heero kissed Duo again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and waist, pulling him in tight. It got a few cat calls from passersby, but Heero didn’t care. “I will call you as soon as I get home from the shuttle. And I will write you dirty emails whenever I have some spare time. And I will tell Treize that if he tries to seduce me, my former military boyfriend will probably murder him.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Oh, uh…”

“No. No, it’s good.” Duo smiled. “I was just surprised.” He tucked a folded piece of paper into Heero’s hand. “Something you could try and practices. Send pictures.” 

Heero opened the paper and laughed. It was visual instructions for a particular rope pattern; simple, but beautiful. 

When Heero arrived home, tired, but happy there were several messages waiting on his answering machine. Most were from Quatre asking for details; but mixed amongst them was a short message from Duo: “Wear it under your close next time you come to visit.”


End file.
